A Brian & Ellie Halloween Fanfic
by JohnCad1992
Summary: It's Halloween in Dogtown, Ohio. The puppies are going trick or treating with Vinny, while Brian and Ellie Griffin have their couple's night watching an 'R' rated Horror movie on Netflix. What they could find are some scary things that might pop up and it will probably make them wet their pants. (Even though they don't wear pants)


**A Brian & Ellie Halloween Fanfic**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

* * *

 _Halloween - 31st October 2018_

One dark and gloomy evening in Dogtown, Ohio, the streets are decorated with pumpkins on the porches, plastic tombstones on the front yards and for the fun of it, motion sensor skeleton animatronics installed next to mailboxes.

In the New Griffin's house, Ellie Griffin helps the puppies fit into their Paw Patrol costumes, while Brian Griffin leaves a bowl of each variety of lollipops, sweets and gobstoppers on the table near the front door. "Ah, Halloween." said Brian. "A frightful holiday full of screams and terrors. Tonight, while our puppies go trick or treating with their uncle Vinny, Ellie and I are gonna go watch a horror film on Netflix. Who should be here any minute now."

Ellie walks to Brian, now that she's finished with the costumes. "All set for Halloween, dear?" said Ellie.

"Looks like we're all set up for our Halloween night tonight, Ellie honey." he said. "Pumpkins are lit for our darkness, candies by the door for the trick or treaters and I think we've found some horror movies on Netflix."

"That's great, dear." she said. "But before we do, here come our little Paw Patrollers."

The puppies walked to their mum and dad in each of their Paw Patrol costumes. "Well, look what we have here." he said. "Our little Paw Patrollers. Are you kids ready to go trick or treating?"

"Heck yeah, Dad." said Frank.

"We're gonna go trick or treating around the suburbs." said Sally.

"Yeah, we're gonna knock on the door, say trick or treat and I'm sure that they'll give us some candy." said Martin.

"Just to be sure that there's not even a piece of chocolate in there." said Dean.

"Of course there isn't a piece of chocolate, chap." said Eli. "I believe that chocolate can be poisonous to dogs."

"I know, that's why Dogtown had to put a ban on all chocolate." said Coco. "For the sake of our population."

Suddenly, a doorbell rang. "Huh, that must be him now." said Brian, then he opens the door. The family screamed in terror as they saw the Freddy Krueger costume.

"Ha, ha, ha. Happy Halloween, big brother." said Vinny taking off the mask.

"Vinny," chuckled Brian. "Don't scare us like that."

"Relax, B." said Vinny. "It's Halloween, everybody scares people in their costumes." Vinny smells the scent. "Why do I smell pee?"

"I smell it too." said Brian smelling the scent.

"Ew, Dean did a wee on the grass carpet." said Mitzi in disgust.

"I was scared, okay?" said Dean. "I do that when I get scared."

"It's alright, Dean." said Ellie stroking Dean. "Accidents happen. Even a tiny bit."

"I know, Mom." said Dean.

'Darn it, I should've peed before wearing a costume.' thought Dean.

"Don't blame yourself, Dean." said Brian. "It's only grass. Maybe it can absorb your contents."

"I know, Dad." said Dean. "But the smell is so strong."

"Maybe I could freshen the air up." said Brian.

"Thanks, Dad." said Dean.

"No problem, son." said Brian, then he walks and sits on the sofa to turn on Netflix.

"Anyway, I've got your plastic pumpkins ready for each of you." said Ellie handing out plastic pumpkins to their puppies. "To fill up with candy."

"Thanks, Mom." said Brian Jr..

"But before you go," she said. "I should warn you, when you get home from trick or treating, don't eat them all, otherwise you'll end up having nightmares. Are we all clear on that?"

"Yes, Mom." said the puppies.

"Alright, little bambinis." said Vinny. "Let's go, while the night is still young."

"Coming, Uncle Vinny." said the puppies. "Bye, Mom, bye, Dad." Vinny and the puppies exit the house.

"Remember what I said." called Ellie, then she shuts the door.

Ellie walks to the sofa and sat next to Brian. "Alright, my little cutie pie." said Brian. "While the kids are out on their Halloween night with their uncle Vinny, we have the whole 'R' rated horror movie to ourselves."

"And as long as there are no kids about, we're still gonna have our couple's night this Halloween." she said. "Don't you remember what you said to Dean about freshening the air?" Brian sighs and walks to the kitchen.

Ellie uses the remote to find a horror movie. "Ellie, where did you keep the air freshener?" asked Brian.

"In the cupboard under the sink." she called.

"The white doors?" he called.

"The white cupboard doors under the sink, yes." she called. Brian opens the cupboard doors and finds the air freshener.

"Okay, found it." called Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

In the suburbs, the puppies walk with their uncle Vinny. "Uncle Vinny, where are we gonna find our first house?" asked Genie.

"It's not that far, Genie." said Vinny. "Of course, this is your first ever Halloween."

"First Halloween?" said Dean.

"Yeah." said Vinny. "Oh look, there's our first house." Vinny and the puppies walk to the first house to trick or treat. "Okay, pups. Since this is your first time trick or treating, listen up. First, you knock on the door or ring the doorbell, then wait for the answer, when the door opens, say "trick or treat" and I'm sure that you'll get some candy."

"Okay, Uncle V." said Brian Jr..

Vinny rings the doorbell and waits for an answer. The door opened. "Trick or treat." said the puppies.

"Well, what do we have here?" said the neighbour dog. "It's them little Paw Patrollers, and you've brought Freddy Krueger with you."

"Can we have some candy?" asked Martin.

"Of course you can." said the neighbour dog. He hands each pile of candy into the puppies' plastic pumpkins. "One for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you and one for you. And there's plenty more where that came from. Happy Halloween." He then shuts the door.

The puppies continued walking along the houses with Vinny. "Excellent job, kids." said Vinny. "Your first pile. Now let's move on to the next house."

"This next house better not have even a piece of chocolate in it." said Dean.

"I already told you, Dean." said Coco. "Chocolate is banned, why the heck do you keep worrying about chocolate so much?"

"Because Coco," said Dean. "There might be one in the wrapper."

"Alright, cool it, you two." said Vinny. "You shouldn't worry too much about chocolate. They were banned here in Dogtown."

"Told you." said Coco.

"Guys, let's not ruin Halloween by debating." said Brian Jr.. "Let's just go to the next house and ask for some candy."

"Sure, Junior, let's go." said Dean.

o - o - o - o - o

Back in the New Griffin's house, after cleaning up Dean's puddle of urine and freshening up the air in the living room, Brian prepared the popcorn to share with Ellie. "Hey Ellie," said Brian. "Found any good horror movie yet?"

"I think I've found one, dear." said Ellie. "I hear that 'The Cabin In The Woods' is a feature length horror film about friends staying in that cabin in the middle of the woods, but what they see is truly horrifying."

"I think that sounds **scary** enough." he said.

"Do you have any last requests before we start the movie?" she asked.

"I think I have one." he said. "I think I'll have to go drain the snake. I'll be right back." Brian walks upstairs to the bathroom.

"Alright, hon." she said. "Can't watch a scary movie with a full bladder, can you?"

After Brian's visit to the bathroom, he walked downstairs and sat back down on the sofa next to Ellie. "Feeling all better now?" she said.

"All better, Ellie." he said. "Are you sure you don't want to go 'powder your nose', before we start the film?"

"Nope, I'm good now." she said.

"Alright, dear." he said readying the remote. "Then prepare to feast our eyes on this horror fest." Brian pressed play to start the movie.

The movie began with a piece of thriller horror music playing in the background. The two mates started sharing some popcorn. "Brian, would you mind if I get a bit closer to you?" she asked.

"Not at all, dear." he said. Ellie got a bit closer to Brian. "Ellie, a bit of advice."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, if you start to feel nervous about something scary coming up, I'll tell you when to make out." he suggested.

"Okay, honey." she said. "I hope you brought some mints for your breath."

"I already have." he said holding out a pack of breath mints from his pocket. Ellie smiled at him.

o - o - o - o - o

Back in the suburbs, another neighbour dog gave some more sweets to the puppies and a piece of vegan pecan pie wrapped in tinfoil to Vinny. "Here you go, kids and uncle." said another neighbour dog. "Happy Halloween." He then shuts the door as the puppies and Vinny kept on walking along the path.

"Nice one, kids." said Vinny. "Another pile in the bag." He smells the pie. "And it looks like I'm bringing home some supper."

"You already had dinner, Uncle Vinny." said Brian Jr.. "What makes you think that you can have a piece?"

"I think I can handle my appetite before bedtime, B.J.." said Vinny.

Suddenly, a Grim Reaper came to life. "I will send you to Hell!" shouted the Grim Reaper. The puppies and Vinny screamed in terror.

"Calm down, guys." said Dean. "It's just a stupid animatronic." the rest of the puppies and Vinny sighed.

"Hey, how come you haven't peed yourself, Dean?" asked Brian Jr..

"Because Junior," said Dean. "I'm not afraid of that dumb animatronic."

"You will be sentenced to eternal damnation until the end of time!" shouted the Grim Reaper.

"Shut up!" said Dean. "As I was saying, Junior. I pee myself every time I get scared of the boogeymen, the monster in the closet or even nightmares, but animatronics or robots don't scare me, so yawn."

"Come on, kids, let's keep moving." said Vinny. He and the puppies continue walking.

o - o - o - o - o

Back in the New Griffin's house, Brian and Ellie Griffin hug each other as the eerie music play and some dialogue in the movie. "Jeff, what is that thing?" asked the female character in the movie.

"I don't know, Lindsey." said the male character in the movie. "I'm gonna go take a look."

"Jeff, no!" said the female character. "Don't go in there!"

"Brian, I'm starting to feel nervous." said Ellie. "Can we make out now?"

"I'd be surprised if you wouldn't." said Brian taking a fresh mint. The two mates kissed each other on the lips and wrapped their arms around themselves.

While the two mates make out, the dialogue continues. "No, listen to me, Jeff." said the female character. "You don't know what you're up against."

"I'll be fine, Lindsey." said the male character. "You just stay put. I'll be back in two shakes."

As the two mates kept making out throughout the movie, they used thoughts between kisses. 'This movie seems to be going on and on and on.' thought Ellie. 'I wonder when this will end.'

'At least this is better than dating and kissing female humans.' thought Brian. 'Making out with my wife is the best thing I could ever have in my life.'

'At least I got to make out with my husband.' she thought. 'We should do this more often.'

'I agree.' he thought. 'It'll be like Valentine's Day all over again.'

'What would be a romantic fanfiction without… Uh oh.' she thought. 'Now I've just realised how that juice is acting up, I need to pee, but if something pops up, I'd be scared and what's worse, I'll probably pee on our sofa.'

Before something scary was about to pop up, a doorbell rang as the two mates finish making out. "Ah, I wonder who's that at the door." said Brian as he paused the movie and walked towards the front door. Ellie now realised that the doorbell would buy her some time to use the bathroom upstairs.

'Phew, that was a close call.' she thought. 'Now to powder my nose.'

While she makes her way upstairs to the bathroom, he answers the door to the trick or treaters. "Trick or treat." said the trick or treating puppies.

"Ho-ho, hey kids." said Brian. "Would you like some candy that has no chocolate in it?"

"We'd love some." said one of the puppies.

"Okay," said Brian handing them from each pawful. "Here's some for you and there's plenty more where that came from."

"Thank you." said the puppies, then they leave the house.

"Happy Halloween." said Brian, then he closed the door. Brian walks back to the sofa about to continue watching the movie with his wife. "Now to get back to… Hey, where'd she go?" Brian heard a toilet flush, as Ellie came back downstairs from the bathroom.

'Aaah, much better.' thought Ellie as she walks back to the sofa.

"Are you okay, Ellie?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright." said Ellie. "Now let's say we get back to the movie."

"I reckon so." he said, then he pressed play to resume the movie.

As the movie keeps playing, the eerie music plays its last note and then stopped. The two mates hug each other. "See, nothing to be worried a…" the male character's sentence was cut short by something scary that made the two mates jump in fear.

'Good thing I had to go.' thought Ellie.

o - o - o - o - o

Back in the suburbs, Vinny and the puppies walked towards another house. "Alright, pups." said Vinny. "So far, we've got most of the candy from other 7 houses in this street. Maybe this will be your first eighth." Before Dean says a word, Frank warns him.

"If I hear one more word out of you about chocolate," said Frank. "I'll bash your nose in."

"I said **not** ruin Halloween, Franklin." said Brian Jr..

"The name is Frank, Junior." said Frank.

"Now, now, boys." said Vinny. "Let's not fight. It's Halloween."

"Yeah, can't you boys get along?" said Mitzi.

"Yes, Mitzi." said Frank, Dean and Brian Jr..

"Alright, let's get moving." said Vinny.

Vinny rings the doorbell. The door opened and the puppies said. "Trick or treat."

"Hello, kiddies." said the elderly neighbour dog. "Would you like some candy?"

"We would love some, ma'am." said Brian Jr..

"Here you go, kiddies." she said giving each puppy a pile of gummy worms.

"Gummy worms?" said Sally.

"They still count as candy." said Frank.

"Thank you, ma'am." said Brian Jr..

"Happy Halloween." said the elderly neighbour as she shuts the door, then Vinny and the puppies leave.

"That old lady seems nice, Uncle V." said Brian Jr..

"Yeah, she's full of wisdom and experience." said Vinny. "I hate to cut your fun short, but I think it's getting a bit late. Time to get you kids home."

"Already?" said Martin.

"Thank God, we had our night of our Halloween fun." said Dean. Vinny and the puppies are walking home.

As they arrive home, they've heard a loud thud. "What's going on?" asked Martin.

"I don't know." said Frank. "Let's have a look inside." They opened the front door and got inside, when they got into the living room, they saw a knocked-out Brian on the sofa with an axe in his head with his body splattered in blood. They gasped in horror.

Brian Jr. runs over to Brian. "Dad." whimpered Brian Jr.. "Oh, Dad. How am I gonna go on without you?" Brian Jr. cried on Brian.

"Is Junior crying over our Dad?" asked Genie.

"And where's Mom?" asked Martin.

"I don't know what happened to her." said Vinny. The door closed, then they saw a black shadow carrying a knife.

"It's the black widow!" exclaimed Dean. Vinny and the puppies screamed in terror.

"Black widow?" said Ellie as she turned on the light. "What's with all the screaming?"

"Mom?" said the puppies.

"We thought you were the black widow." said Genie. Ellie laughed.

"There's no black widow." said Ellie as she puts the knife away. "You're just thinking about being scared of spiders."

"Wait, if you're here, then where's Dad?" said Frank.

"He's just laying on the sofa." she said.

"I thought he was dead." said Brian Jr..

"Surprise." said Brian removing the axe from his head. "I'm not really dead."

"Dad, I knew you're okay!" cried Brian Jr. as he hugs Brian.

"Yes I am, son." said Brian chuckling. "Only a fake axe."

"Then what's with all the blood?" said Brian Jr.. Brian licks the substance off his body.

"Ketchup." said Brian. They both laughed.

"Wait, was this all a prank?" asked Vinny.

"It certainly is, brother." said Brian.

"Got you." said Ellie. The two mates laughed.

"Was this to get back at me for scaring yous and your pups?" asked Vinny.

"Yeah it is." said Brian.

"Now we're even." she said. Vinny chuckled.

"So, did you kids enjoy trick or treating with Uncle Vinny?" asked Brian.

"Heck yeah, Dad." said Frank.

"We got all the candy we have from the neighbours." said Sally.

"Not just candy, some toys too." said Brian Jr..

"Really?" said Brian. "You've got some toys too?"

"Yeah, Dad." said Frank.

"They're inside our plastic pumpkins." said Dean.

"Okay," said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

In the dining room, The New Griffins are checking some candy and some toys inside their plastic pumpkins, while Vinny eats his piece of vegan pecan pie on a warm plate using a fork. "So what did you kids get for your trick or treating?" asked Brian.

"Well Dad," said Martin. "We've got lollipops,"

"We've got love hearts," said Mitzi.

"We've got gummy dogs," said Frank.

"We've got gummy worms," said Dean.

"We've got almond bars." said Eli. "They're healthy."

"Not to mention that we've got whistle rings." said Brian Jr..

"We've also got our Chinese finger traps." said Sally.

"You've got a finger trap, I've got a mini pinball machine." said Dean.

"See? Not only you got candy." said Brian.

"You've got some toys too." said Ellie.

"And I've got this piece of pie." said Vinny.

"Just like Stewie said," said Martin. "Can't have pie without Cool Hwhip."

"Cool Whip!" said the puppies correcting Martin.

"Hey, don't fret." said Vinny. "At least we've had some fun on Halloween."

"Yeah," said Brian. "Maybe next year, we could tell everyone three of the terrifying tales that would take place in Quahog, Rhode Island."

"I think that could be a good idea, Dad." said Brian Jr.. "We should do it every year."

"Even Junior gets the right idea about telling those tales." said Vinny.

"We can't wait to hear what the tales are all about." said Mitzi.

"We'll just have to see, Mitzi." said Ellie. "After all, tales can be fun for our Halloween parties."

"I agree with Mom." said Coco. "We could tell scary stories on our parties every Halloween."

"I guess we could, Coco." said Brian. "I guess we could."

And so ends our very first ever Halloween fanfiction taking place right here in Dogtown, Ohio. The New Griffins had their fun on their Halloween night, even Vinny partook in this.

 _The End_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Happy Halloween for all Brian X Ellie shippers out there.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


End file.
